bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Heathcance
The personal servant of Polly the Foggernaut, Heathcance is a highly intelligent automaton who often serves as Polly's voice of reason. He is very responsible and devoted to his service, and seems to genuinely love his apparent creator. This does not, however, stop the two from constantly bumping heads and bickering. Heathcance has many strengths, but is perhaps best known for what a methodical fighter he is. He patiently arranges his preparations to best perform in any fight, but still revels in a prolonged, gritty brawl. He is a warrior-hearted machine through and through, even given his higher diction and sensible tendencies. Thanks to his durable body and various measures of preparation, Heathcance can endure some of the most punishing fights that can be thrown at him by the most vicious opponents; yet he is still intensely refined, and a gentlemanly machine. Appearance Heathcance is a particularly oddly-designed machine, in spite of his clearly humanoid build. On top of an incredibly durable, flexible skeleton of black material, Heathcance is plated with various layers of bronze armor with magenta markings. On his chest is a primary power source, glowing bright purple, and his skull-like head has three vertical lines over the lower-face for a mouth, and purple eyes with mint green irises or pupils. As Polly refines his design, and as Heathcance goes through battles, his overall appearance has changed. He was introduced wearing a long, magenta coat reminiscent of some naval commander's uniform, but when this was ruined in a fight with Loki, he chose to permanently discard it. Polly has also introduced sleeker, more covering armor, and various supplementary power cores glowing in purple. Personality Nothing if not refined, Heathcance speaks in a controlled tone with a brassy, mechanical tinge to his voice. He is very polite, sensible, and disciplined, with military precision to every action. He prides himself on being an effective servant and companion to Polly, and will tolerate nothing which could endanger her health, or so much as even inconvenience her. No task is too menial for him if it benefits his master. Still, as gentlemanly as he is, Heathcance loves warfare to an unhealthy degree. He devotes a significant amount of his time to preparing weaponry and strategy and appropriate measures for almost any combat situation. One of his greatest strengths is how methodical and patient he is in preparing an array of devices for assisting in skirmishes. He will assess, and slowly, carefully prepare himself...Until it's time to dent some sheet metal. Abilities Pragmatist and Analyst: As much as he loves a good fight, Heathcance will never let his sense of honor compromise victory; he is perfectly willing to stifle his honorable nature if it means he has a better chance of winning. He also constantly runs probabilities in his head, determining his chances of victory, defeat, and how many risks he can afford to take. He is also able to rapidly and astutely assess an opponent, and deduce the most effective way to prepare for a fight. Technician: Heathcance is adept at constructing and repairing machines of various providence. This can range from the generator of a ship to manufacturing and maintaining his own technological minions. He keeps them stored in compact form, and directs them to locations where they will prove the most helpful to him when a fight occurs. Thanks to the refinements of his computerized brain, he can easily direct child-sized drones while in a skirmish and while tossing quips. His primary construction are expanding discs which affix to surfaces; discs lined up along a surface from a near range can connect via rails, which Heathcance can navigate, and these discs can be used to construct new minions. Marksman: Using a variety of armaments, including his own drones, Heathcance can make accurate shots over incredible distances. He is also a very capable crackshot. Painless Steel: Being a robot with 0% organic components affords Heathcance many advantages. He cannot be zombified, poisoned, or affected by anything which is based in flesh, blood, and bone. He literally feels no pain, but assesses damage via diagnostic sensors so as to know when to retreat. Heathcance can store various devices and weapons inside of his body, such as flamethrowers in his gauntlets. His armor plating is incredibly durable and has some capacity to repair itself, and combining this with his various prepared measures, Heathcance can slug it out through long, gruelling conflicts. *'Unnamed Transformation:' Heathcance ended his fight with Aisha Clanclan by transforming into a hulking, heavily-armored brute of a machine. This form had incredible firepower, and seemed to distort Heathcance's personality into something simply barbaric. Due to this form resulting in the majority of Heathcance's previous body self-destructing, and therefore necessitating the activation of a new body designed by Polly, it is unknown if the new body used by Heathcance still has access to this transformation. Stasis Master: The energy of Stasis is imbued with qualities of death, decay, and destruction. Heathcance is powered by Stasis, and can use it as a weaponized energy. By combining it with fire from his flamethrowers, Heathcance can create an unnatural maroon blaze which is intensely corrosive. Trivia: *The name "Heathcance" was devised by the creator in a bid to invent an original name. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Technology Category:Robots